Family comes first
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Life is going great for the Croods family, but as people say all good things must come to an end. When Guy gets bitten by a poisonous Insect, it's up to his new-found family to save his life. Grug/Guy comfort, Ugga/Grug.
1. Where our story begins

A/N Although I'm writing another Croods fan fiction, I thought I'd make a longer one since i love the guy/Grug comfort paring.

Summery: Life is going great for the Croods family, but as people say all good things must come to an end. When Guy gets bitten by a poisonous Insect, it's up to his new-found family to save his life. Grug/Guy comfort, Ugga/Grug.

It had been months since our last adventure to their new home, so far everything was going great our life now was alot better now that we lived in their new home. No longer did we have to search for food all the time, no longer did we have to worry about tons of enemy's sure there were some but not like there had been before.

Guy taught them all kinds of new things, how to make fire was just the tip of the bolder. Our lives have much improved since we met the guy. We thought he'd be in our lives forever, there was a time however that we almost lost him, and that's something we will never allow to have happen again.

* * *

Grug leaned up against his bolder his eye's gazing around his home, for once a peaceful expression on his face. It had been a long time since he last worried, oh sure he got scared from time to time with new things Guy showed them. But that was to be expected him and his family had lived so isolated for most of their lives, it was hard to get into the routine of things sometimes.

Guy was currently telling them a story, one of the many stories that had happened in his life. That kid had really been through alot, he'd been everywhere and he'd done it on his own.

A sad gaze flashed through the Caveman's eye's, to live a life being all by your self not having a family. Not having anyone to protect him, take care of him when he was sick. Comfort him during nightmares and thunderstorms, even though they had a touching moment back in the Tar he hadn't really been that affectionate to the young man. Not knowing how to show something as much as caring, towards someone who had been through so much. His family he knew what they'd been through, so he could relate to their problems but not his, not guy's.

* * *

Guy gave Eep's a small smile as they continued to sit by the fire, the past few months they had gotten closer. Although he had started to like her romantically he found as time passed he more saw her as a Sister, they were just to close and he didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with the family. Besides it would be far to hard to spend any alone time with Eep's with her father around, he loved his new family it was the family he never had.

Feeling eye's on him Guy turned around offering a small smile to Grug who was watching him, arms crossed across his chest. If he said he wasn't still nervous around Grug he would be lying, but who could blame him? The large Caveman was rather intimidating.

Fidgeting under the man's gaze Guy quickly stood up, before taking a walk anything to get away from the gaze.

Grug placed a hand on his face a frustrated sigh escaping his mouth, as much as he tried to not seem intimidating he always made guy nervous.

"Don't worry honey" Ugga whispered touching her husband's cheek, "he'll come around".

"I just wish he wasn't so afraid of me" Grug whispered leaning against the rock.

* * *

Guy gazed back behind him a sigh escaping his mouth, his hair draping over his face. Wrapping an arm around his waist a vulnerable look suddenly on his face, he had always been that way he couldn't show his true feelings to other people. Don't get him wrong he loved his new family, loved them.

But.

Guy slid down against a tree pulling his legs up to his chest, he sometimes felt alone, out-of-place. Like Grug didn't even want him there in the first place, that he was just allowing him to stay with him due to his family.

He was so busy in thought that he didn't notice the very small yellow and black spider that crawled down the bark of the tree, hoping onto the man's shoulder he crawled down his back before sticking fangs that were tiny into the man's back.

"Owe!" Guy jumped slightly rubbing his back against the bark, trying to get rid of the stinging feeling.

Standing up Guy headed back towards the rest of the group, unaware of the poison that was starting to drift through his blood.

A/N Well there you go guy's here's the first chapter, the next chapter should be up sometime soon.


	2. Forgivness

A/N So so sorry guy's that it has taken this long for an update, been working on some orignal stories as well as doing stuff in RL, but I'm back and decided this story needed another chapter i will be updating more often now sorry again guys!.

After a good meal of bird which Guy caught, all of the Croods decided to head to bed early. No longer having to fear and needing to sleep in a cave. The Croods family got the luxury of sleeping outside, underneath the stars. Rather then sleeping in a pile like they used to, the group would spread out sleeping wherever they please. But not fair enough away that they couldn't see each other in eyesight distance, true they were out of the main danger, but that didn't mean they didn't still keep an eye on each other.

Finding himself unable to sleep Guy sat in a patch of green grass, his gaze landing up at the stars twinkling around him. This was about the only time he had to himself, since the family spent all day and night together. It didn't bother him though, he loved being apart of a family. Growing up alone had become well...lonely, his father and mother had died when he was very young. Sucked up by the vicious tarpit, where the only thing he could do was watch in horror.

Leaning up against a cool rock Guy leaned his head back, a fond look in his eye's. This is where he was suppose to be, with this family. True him and Eep didn't work out like he had hoped but he couldn't have been anymore content.

"Guy?"

The young man blinked a couple of times before looking to his left, Grug stood a few feet away. A small smile crossed the older man's features, although his eye's showed a hint of intentness in them.

"May I join you?".

"Sure!" Guy smiled scooting over making room for the larger man, "pretty aren't they?" Guy whispered his gaze never leaving the starry night.

"Sure are" Grug agreed wrapping an arm loosely behind Guy's back, "Guy" Grug stated slowly "I owe you an apology".

"What for?" Grug now had Guy's full attention, confusion written over the man's face.

"Well I treated you unfairly, like a bad person, I'm a grown man i should know not to judge others" Grug gazed at Guy a small smile crossing his features. "Truth is, you're the best thing that's ever come to this family, if it wasn't for you and you're wonderful inventions who knows where we would be i guess what I'm trying to say is". Grug placed a hand on Guy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything".

Guy just sat there stunned a warm smile broke out across his face a few seconds later.

"It's OK" Guy placed his hand ontop of Grug's, "I forgive you".

A warmth filled Grugs heart, almost like a set of bolders had been removed from his stomach. wrapping an arm around Guy's shoulders. He pulled his newest family member against his chest, rather than pulling away Guy just snuggled further into the hold which he hadn't had in years. It felt so good to be held again, gazing at each other, eye's meeting. A feeling of understanding and bond shown threw both there eye's.

Unaware that it would be that bond, that would come to save Guy in the end.

A/N There you guy's go might try to do another chapter tonight, gonna watch the movie later and try to get Grug and Guy's personality better have a great upcoming weekend!.


End file.
